Haunted Eyes
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: An incurable Disease is spreading through Amestris and when Winry loses her only family she atempts to take her own life. but love shines in the darkest of places. Winry Riza
1. Crimsion Tears

Haunted Eyes: Ghosts of Death

Chapter One: Crimson Tears

I keep wondering how I can keep smiling through all this pain. Grannie Pinako died just two days ago and I didn't cry. I guess I keep it bottled up inside…just like Edward. There's a knock on the door, probably another neighbor coming to check on me. I really wish they wouldn't worry so much. I answer the door and surely enough, Mrs. Porter is standing at the door. She smiles when she speaks,

"Hello Winry, I brought some cookies over for you…" She pauses, she lost her only grandchild to the sickness, so I understand. I reach out and take the cookies from the lady and smile gently.

"Thank you Mrs. Porter…um…would you like to come in?" I ask politely.

The old lady Shakes her head, "No, I was on my way to the store to get some candles, but thank you Winry, Have a nice evening sweetie." She smiles then turns and descends down the front porch stairs.

I smile sadly and close the door. Putting a few cookies on a plate I walk into the back bedroom where Alphonse is taking care of Edward. Upon entering the room I see no one, suppressing my initial panic I continue through the morbid, plain walled room to the attached bathroom. What I see before me is such a heart wrenching scene that I freeze in my tracks, sadness welling through my body overflowing as my tears. I vaguely remember dropping the cookies and for that moment they were the only things moving. Edward lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, the bloody beacon of his suicide still held by his lifeless hand. Alphonse cowers on the floor next to his brother, cradling his head in his lap, blood seeping into his pants. A scream of shock and sorrow ripped from my throat hanging in the air like a dark cloud of foreboding. I can't remember how long I've stood here crying but I eventually move to Alphonse's side. I try to coax him from his brother's side with soft words, but like the stubborn child he is, he only clings tighter to his brother's body. Finally I just pull him away struggling with him as he reaches out to grab one of the bloodied wrists, screeching and sobbing his protests.

In the kitchen I manage to calm him down. I hold him close to me soothingly rubbing his back as he cries on my shoulder. I cries incessantly, his heart wrenching sobs converting to soft sniffling, and continuing into soft, rhythmic breathing. I pick the sleeping boy up and carry him to my room upstairs, gently placing him on my bed pulling the covers up to his waist. Hurrying down stairs, I hesitantly enter the back bedroom, steeling myself against what I was about to see and do.

I gently pick up Edward's body watching his lifeless limbs go limp under the unseen force of gravity. Placing him in the tub, I turn on the hot water. Cleaning up Edward's blood doesn't take long, even though I feel nauseous throughout the entire ordeal. As I transport my friend's now unbloodied body from the tub to the bed I get a chance to survey his picture like visage. He looks so peaceful, a look that was uncommon for the Edward I had known. Looking at his face it was hard to believe that he was dead, and that I had just cleaned up his blood. I don't really realize how hard that task had been until tears start falling down my face blurring my vision. My heart aches as I gaze at his calm features, my hand darting out to remove the stray hairs that cover his beautiful, porcelain like visage.

I must have fallen asleep next to him because I wake up, my body shivering from the cold. I blink a couple of times to let my eyes adjust to the dark room. I take one last glance at Edward before I make my way silently to my room. I push the door open slowly because I know it squeaks, and tip toe to my room crawling into my bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy that is already occupying part of it.

I hear soft crying from the body next to me and roll over, coming face to face with Al's tear stained face.

"Alphonse...?" I whisper uncertainly, reaching out to comfort the crying boy. I feel him accept my embrace eagerly. "I woke up…and y-you were gone… and Ed…I…couldn't stop him!" He cries, "I…tried, I really did…but…" Al pauses for a moment before speaking. The next thing I hear brings tears to my eyes. " He told me, while his life drained away, that he was sorry for the mess, but it was the only way for him to live……and right before he d-blacked out, he said…" he swallowed his voice cracking as he finished his brother's final words, "He said look for me in _hell_…"

TBC

End of chapter one, so please read and review. and I really like this chapter and my beta reader likes it but she doesn't like it at the same time because it made her cry so yeah. So review or I'll find out that you didn't and hunt you down.


	2. Expressionless Canvas

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Haunted Eyes: Ghosts of Death

Chapter Two: No Longer Living, even in life.

The sky is clear, yet the sun never really shows causing everything in the little town to look grey and dull. Winry and Alphonse stand outside next to the hole in the cold unforgiving ground.

The two blondes and a few other people wait for the casket to be lowered and buried. The grave digger fills the hole up tossing the dirt carelessly on top of the beautiful coffin. Alphonse is trying his best not to scream out his indelible pain and break the somber spell the funeral has cast over the little group.

(Winry's POV)

I looked around I was aquainted with everybody but knew nobody. A man in a black trench coat and detective hat catches my eye and I study him untill he looks and his obsidian orbs lock on mine.

"Mustang?" I whisper in wonder.

He places a gloved finger to his lips in the "shhhh" gesture and I nod my head to show I understand. Facing forward I watch as the last few shovelfulls of dirt are thrown on top of the ccoffin causing a little mound of dirt to form above the grass. Alphonse reaches out for my hand and squeezes it searching for some comfort in me. I squeeze his cold hand back and release looking at his strained visage. People began to leave after placing flowers on the little dirt mound in front of the grey headstone. Many people come over to us and gave us their best attempts at hopeful tidings. None of them quell the emptiness that resides in my stone heart, Alphonse thanks them but refuses to look any one in the eye. Its getting dark now and almost everyone is gone, except for me, Al, and the General. The storm clouds that were hours overdue begin to blanket the sky wrapping up the world in their black embrace. The wind hums a song of sorrow whipping around our fatigued bodies willing us to seek shelter before the torential downpour. Lighting flashes in warning followed by a threatning growl of thunder as the general bids me a silent farwell. he hugs Alphonse holding onto him tightly whispering something in his ear, pulling away Mustang leaves us shouldering his way against the hurricane like winds.

I come up to stand beside the blonde boy, I see wet streaks on his face soon joined by the first droplets of rain.

"Winry?...I-I... love you...you're like family, but he-he was my brother, and I loved him...more than life. Would you mind if I...if I had a little time to...say...say-" he chokes on the last word a hand clutching his black tux jacket at the neck pulling it tight around him. His clothes are plastered to his body and I can see his body shivering, I can't help but worry for him.

"I don't mind... just don't stay to long or you'll get sick, okay?"

He lookes at me his green eyes devoid of any spark of life, his blue lips curve into a sad smile as he nods to me, I feel his eyes on me as I depart through the sheets of rain towards my lonley house.

Author's POV

Alphonse lookes up at the crying sky removing the gun he had stolen from General mustang from his coat pocket. He stares at it and vaguley remembers Winry's warning.

_I wonder what death feels like...could be worse than what I feel now...will I feel anything at all...brother?..._The blonde boy lifts the cold death machine up to his temple and closes his eyes. _Winry will be sad won't she...but i'm sure she knows that I have nothing left here...without you... good bye winry..._Al undid the saftey placing his index finger on the trigger,_where will I go after this brother?...Oh brother I will see you again...I will see you by the gate. _"I'm coming brother" he whispers one last time before pulling the trigger. its over before it begins and Alphonse Elric is no more. His lifeless shell crumples to the ground blood pouring from his head wound, seeping into the freshly cultivated gravedirt below him. The pounding rain continues indiffrent to the body in death's embrace, splattering mud onto the expressionless canvas that used to be Alphonse Elric.

_'I'm halfway home,' _I think to myself, my cold tired body shivering,reminding me of this fact. I rub my hands over my arms hoping to warm myself up but all it does is tire me out even more.

_Rustle_

I stop in my tracks looking around my surroundings nervously. Convincing myself that it was just a figment of my fatigued imagination I continue on to my warm bed. Suddenly someone grabs me from behind and I scream. The perpetratior places a gentle hand over my mouth silencing my glass shattering scream.

"Winry! Winry its me!"

"Mustang?"I question turning around and facing the man.

"Listen Winry you have to go back to the grave yard-"

"What! Why?"

"Just listen to me! My gun is missing and I think Alphonse stole it, you have to get it from him-"

"Why don't you just go and get it?" I ask skeptically

"It's not important right now, Al has no will left to live, you have to...!"

We hear a gun shot sound from the direction of the graveyard and panic fills my chest.

I drop my purse and dash off, my slip on shoes flying off in the process but I didn't care.

My heart was racing, my breath coming to me in short panicked gasps as my feet pound against the muddy ground, splattering all over my good clothes. As I enter the grassy field lined with tombstones I freeze, laying on the freshly dug grave is Alphonse.

"Al..." I whisper in shock my body dashing forward and throwing itself to the ground next to the mud covered body. Tears are forming in my eyes as his eyes gaze up at me their life fading rapidly.

"Good...bye...Win-ry..."

He lay still, his last breath escaping like a contented sigh. My eyes are wide in shock and disbeleif, tears overflowing from them like a flooded dam. "Why?" I whisper looking at his expressionless face, receiving no response. I look up to the heavens searching the writhing black clouds for the answer, despair fills my soul as I wail my unanswered question to the cold uncaring sky.

Two days later I stand in the same place in the grave yard, greif consuming me. People come over to me and try to comfort me but I have shut myself off from the majority of the world.

Some one places a hand on my shoulder and I jump in suprise, looking up I see a blonde woman looking at me with worry filled brown eyes.

"Riza!?" my eyes widen in shock

She smiles sadly her voice soft when she speaks, "Hi Winry, sorry I couldn't come...before..."

I instantly know that she means Edward's funeral,"Its okay, I understand...So is Mustang here?"

The blonde lady nods looking in the direction of the black haired general. As I watch her I vaguely wonder if this is what Alphonse felt like while I was talking to him. I have to say planning your own death isn't as hard as it seems.

I smiled at Riza as she looks back at me,"I guess we're the only ones here, I hope you don't mind but I'm tired and I kinda want to go home."

"Oh" Riza blinked her beautiful brown eyes in suprise,"I understand. I guess i'll talk to you later."

I bow to the blonde woman before turning and walking towards my house. As I walk up my front stairs I seem to enter a dream like state, none of it seemed real as I enter the house and removed my jacket.

Upstairs in my room I remove my longsleeved overshirt and skirt leaving behind a black spagetti strap undershirt and my underware. Climbing into my cold bed I remove the kitchen knife from my nightstand that I had placed there earlier. Laying on my back I hold my wrist up and slice it open one cut following the other, the blood forming crimson rivers down my arm. I repeat this action on the other arm watching the blood mildly facinated by it. I hear A strange echoing noise from the bowels of my house as my failing eyes begin to warp the familiar settings of my bed room. Taking the knife I plunge it into my chest gasping at the pain it causes, my body starts to feel numb as the pain begins ebbing away little by little. I hear the echoing noise again followed by rapid footsteps and a loud crash. I look up and see a face hovering over mine, The blonde head looks familiar and I suddenly place it. "Ri-za?" I whisper, only seconds before my world goes black.

TBC

End Chappie Two! woot! so please R& R I would love that so much and thankyou to the one person that did reveiw my fic I luffs you and you get a cookie! heh heh... if you want one that is! so see ya next chapie!


	3. NOTE

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles. Troubles such as the power supply crapping out and then waiting forever to get a new on and them about three to four monitors also crapping out the as well as the current one which has decided to crap out.

So I am working on typing up what I have on paper so that I can post it whenever I get the local public Library, which is not that often and since school has blocked FF I have no other options seeing as I have no computer at home that wants to work or is connected to the internet.

So once again I beg of you, please forgive me and to all of you who have stayed with my works I thank you for being patient enough to deal with my slowness.

Thanks a bunch

Heart

Alchemyotaku


End file.
